1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small trouble-free portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional portable telephones will be described with reference to FIG. 2. The conventional portable telephone comprises a lower cover 21, which is molded of a synthetic resin, and an upper cover 22, which is molded of the synthetic resin and combined and coupled with the lower cover 21. The conventional portable telephone has an accommodation chamber 23 formed in the interior of the covers 21 and 22. The lower cover 21 has a plurality of pillars 21a in the interior of it, whereas the upper cover 22 includes a main body 22a and a lid member 22b which can be mounted on and dismounted from the main body 22a. 
A mother substrate 24 composed of a printed circuit board includes conductive patterns, and various kinds of electric parts (not shown) are attached to the mother substrate 24 in the state that they are connected to the conductive patterns. Further, a connector 25 is attached to the upper surface of the mother substrate 24 which is accommodated in the accommodation chamber 23 and attached therein by the pillars 21a. 
A transmitter/receiver unit 26 molded of a synthetic resin includes a rectangular frame member 27, various kinds of electric parts (not shown) disposed in the frame member 27, and a connector 28 disposed in the frame member 27 for connecting these electric parts to a connector 25 on the side of the mother substrate 24.
The transmitter/receiver unit 26 arranged as described above is attached to the mother substrate 24 in the accommodation chamber 23 in the state that the connector 28 is coupled with the connector 25 on the side of the mother substrate 24 simultaneously with the attachment of the transmitter/receiver unit 26 to the mother substrate 24.
A cartridge type battery 29 is formed to a rectangular shape and accommodated in the accommodation chamber 23 in parallel with the transmitter/receiver unit 26 in a lateral direction. The battery 29 is held in the accommodation chamber 23 by an appropriate means as well as can be replaced by removing the lid member 22b. 
A switch member 30 has a plurality of push button sections 31 through which phone numbers and the like are input. The switch member 30 is disposed backward of the mother substrate 24 and located from a position where it confronts the battery 29 to a position where it confronts the connector 25. A desired phone number and the like can be input by depressing the push button sections 31.
The conventional portable telephones arranged as described above have a problem that the space factor of them is bad and their size is increased because the transmitter/receiver unit 26 and the battery 29 are attached in parallel with each other in the case formed of the covers 21 and 22.
Further, there is also a problem that when the push button sections 31 located in the vicinity of the connector 25 are depressed, the mother substrate 24 and the frame member 27 are moved in the direction of an arrow Y as well as the connectors 25 and 28 are bent by the movement, whereby not only the connection between the connectors 25 and 28 are made unstable but also they are broken.
As a first arrangement for solving the above problems, there is provided a portable telephone, which comprises a mother substrate attached in a case; a transmitter/receiver unit attached in the case and including a box-shaped frame member and various kinds of electric parts accommodated in the frame member; and a battery attached in the case, wherein the frame member of the transmitter/receiver unit is attached to the mother substrate in the state that the lower portion of it is placed on the mother substrate, the battery is placed on the upper portion the frame member which located opposite to the mother substrate and the frame member is partly interposed between the mother substrate and the battery.
As a second arrangement for solving the above problems, a first connector section is provided with the transmitter/receiver unit 6 as well as the mother substrate is provided with a second connector section which is coupled with the first connector section, and the first connector section is coupled with the second connector section in a portion of the interior of the frame member.
As a third arrangement for solving the above problems, the frame member comprises a low box-shaped section and a high box-shaped section, and the low box-shaped section is interposed between the mother substrate and the battery.